


miles to go before I sleep

by CallicoKitten



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Homophobia, Implied Torture, Multi, Post Season 3 fix fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin Lives, Vaisey is a sadist, and Guy, and everyone, except Allan poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He comes to her at night, sneaks in to Locksley Manor an stands over like some demon drawn up from the depths of hell. Her hand goes immediately to the blade under her pillow but he giggles - the kind of giggle that chills her to the core - and suddenly there's a sword to her throat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella makes a deal with the old Sheriff, she hands Guy over after the final battle and unbeknownst to Robin they she and Vaisey begin plotting their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote when I was sixteen. _sixteen_. such a little kidlet. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm fairly sure this fandom is dead but hey, who needs a social life amirite? 
> 
> Takes place after the end of the third season but AU, obviously. Things will be explained in the coming chapters. Provided there are some.
> 
> Also I'm a lit student not a history student so sorry for any historical inaccuracies (not that Robin Hood was very historical accurate) and i havent seen the show in a while so sorry if there are any details I get wrong.
> 
> Feedback would be great (if there's anyone out there)

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

* * *

He comes to her at night, sneaks in to Locksley Manor and stands over like some demon drawn up from the depths of hell. Her hand goes immediately to the blade under her pillow but he giggles - the kind of giggle that chills her to the core - and suddenly there's a sword to her throat.

"You're much better prepared than your brother, aren't you?" The Sheriff ( _ex-_ sheriff her mind corrects) says, using the blade to turn her head slightly. "Not as pretty though."

Something inside her trembles at the undercurrent of his words. "You're dead," she says as steadily as possible.

He grins, there's a glint of gold in his smile. "Didn't stick, sweetheart."

She quirks an eyebrow, breathing steady now. If he'd wanted her dead she would be by now, he wants something and Isabella would be lying if she said she wasn't interested. She arches an eyebrow, "Evidently."

"I hear your brother escaped," he says, his sword gently running down the length of her throat. "A pity."

"It was all down to Hood," she snarls at the memory. She had been _so close_.

"Yes, yes, my man told me _everything,_ believe me, dear. Now, the thing is your dearest brother did something very _unkind_ to me and I would very much like to make him _pay._ "

 _No,_ Isabella thinks. _No._ He's hers. Hers to kill. He sold her to a sadist knowing full well what he'd do to her, her own _brother._ Her only family. Vaisey must see a flicker of this in her eyes because he smirks. "Oh, of course I understand that you will be the one to end his miserable existence and I wouldn't miss that for the world. All I ask is that you give me the opportunity to make him _scream_ a while before you do that."

Isabella cocks her head. "I'm listening."

" _Excellent,_ " he purrs. "Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

Robin watches the smoke billow out across the forest from Nottingham, well from where the remnants of Nottingham stand. He's fairly sure the explosion took out the entirety of the castle and probably most of the upper town. Prince John is going to be _pissed._ Then again he thinks even the king is going to be a little upset that they've blown up one of his fair country's cities.

He can hear the low rumble of voices, the villagers and citizens of Nottingham are celebrating in Locksley. His beloved Locksley. He should probably be down there with them, at least making an effort. He rubs absently at the cut on his neck, Isabella must have lied about the poison because he's still alive and kicking. ( _Allan isn't, Gisborne isn't)_ it doesn't feel right. They've killed the Sheriff, Isabella. They've saved the town by destroying it.

It's a hollow victory, their glorious final stand, but he supposes it will do. Tomorrow he'll go back to being Robin Hood, he and Much and Kate and John and Archer (if he doesn't change his mind and run out on them again) will start rebuilding Nottingham until Prince John arrives of course. Then they'll have to work on getting King Richard free - if that's even true. He really hopes it isn't.

For now he's content to sit atop this hill and watch the city burn.

He's pulled out if brooding by Tuck dropping himself down to crouch beside him. "How's your neck?" The friar asks, reaching out to check the bandage.

"Fine," Robin grumbles, leaning away from Tuck's outstretched hand.

Tuck drops his hand and cocks his head, "You know there was nothing you could have done to change what happened today. Allan's death was not your fault." Sometimes Robin hates that Tuck is so astute.

"But it _is,"_ he says, tearing up a patch of grass. "If we'd just _believed_ him..." If he'd been with them, if they hadn't left him there for Vaisey. _Bloody Vaisey._ And now their true betrayer, Robin's own brother, celebrated with the others down the hill.

"You weren't to know Isabella had lied. None of us believed him. In fact it would have been irresponsible to allow him to accompany us without knowing for sure." Tuck says firmly. "And who's to say that he wouldn't have fallen in the battle anyway?"

"Yeah but..."

"You were a soldier, yes? You know better than most that in battle we must sometimes make hard decisions, you must have lost men before."

Robin flinches slightly at the sudden onslaught of memories, _sand and swords and arrows and blood._ He twists out another clump of grass and shreds it slowly. "They're not soldiers." He grits out.

Tuck smiles in that sad, wise way of his. "But we are, Robin. We're fighting a war against Prince John, for England, for the people. We all followed you knowing full well that we might not survive. Allan would not want you to blame yourself."

Actually, Robin reflects, Allan probably _would_. If he'd survived he'd be guilt tripping _everyone._ Robin smiles a little at that thought, tries to hide it from Tuck. "It's not just Allan." He says tiredly.

"Gisborne?"

"Yeah."

Tuck makes a sympathetic noise. "A few months ago you would have celebrated his death." He says calmly.

Robin blanches. It sounds so _cold_ laid out like that. But Gisborne killed Marian, killed countless others. The man deserved death and there were times, _so many_ times when he wanted to kill the man himself. But he wouldn't have _celebrated._ (At least he hopes he wouldn't.) He sighs. "Maybe I would have."

"What changed? Just because you share a brother doesn't wipe his slate clean."

"I know," Robin mutters. "I guess I just never thought of him as a human being before. I never thought - He died protecting _me._ " He's told Tuck all about what happened when he was a kid, what happened when he met his father again (he hadn't wanted to - he hadn't even told Much all of it - but Tuck just had this _way_ about him.)

"Well then, at least he died for something good."

"I should have done better by him. When he left Locksley, I should have... Stood up for him or something." He thinks back to that night with the arrow, Gisborne could have hung that day at fifteen for something Robin had done. Thinks back to Guy and Isabella, heads bowed, traipsing out of the village, their home.

"What could you have done?" Tuck asks. "You were just a boy, you'd just lost your father, you had bigger things to worry about."

"I know but..."

"Robin," Tuck says kindly. "You could spend an age thinking about what you could have done and it would destroy you. You told me once that Gisborne blamed himself for the death of his parents and of your father. Do you not think that had some effect on the person he grew up to be?" Tuck put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "When we met you thought your life had ended because of your grief, your loss and he did to. Yet look at what you accomplished by moving forwards. Do not let your grief define you Robin, you are still needed here. We all lost Allan too, you're not alone."

It shouldn't make him feel better but it does because Tuck is right, Tuck is _always_ right. He shoots Tuck a weak smile and Tuck grins back easily, "Come on, Robin. Come celebrate, tomorrow we'll have a lot of work to do, besides I think Much might die of anxiety if you don't come and join us soon."

As he stands he extends a hand. "Come on, Robin," he says again. "For Much."

Robin smiles, takes his hand. "For Much," he agrees.

* * *

Archer stays with them for almost a week. Robin can see him building up to it, the boy looks like he's crawling out of his skin. He helps them rebuild the upper town in Nottingham though Prince John's men turn up after a few days and Robin and his gang head back to the forest. Business as usual. They rob a few of Prince John's men, and they give Allan a proper funeral. Its easy, slipping back in to it even if the camp is a little too quiet, a little too empty.

He catches Archer leaving in the middle of the night, grabs him by the arm and leads him away from the camp where the others are sleeping. "What the _hell_?" He spits, eyes narrowed.

Archer's eyes are wide and shiny in the dark, "I just can't stay here Robin, alright? I _can't_."

"Why not?" He demands.

"It's not _me,_ okay? I'm trying, right? But it just _isn't._ I don't like staying in one place too long and all I keep thinking about is that if this is happening here what about other towns? Like York? What about the people there? I don't deserve to be here Robin, I'm no hero."

"You're my _brother._ "

" _I_ got Guy killed. I told Isabella about the tunnel. This is something I _need_ to do, Robin. I'll come back, I promise."

In the end Robin lets him go, he's fairly sure he'll never see Archer again and he really has no idea how it makes him feel. He knows Archer will be okay though, hopes he's made his little brother a better person. His father would understand, he thinks.

The next week they meet (rob) a nobleman who's travelled to Nottingham from York. He sighs when Robin and his gang ambush him, " _Again_? You already took ten percent on the road from York!"

Kate catches his eye and smiles, "Archer?" She mouths.

Robin grins.

* * *

When Guy wakes up he's sure he's dead.

He can't breathe and his head is pounding and he's cold and he's hot and god, he _hurts._ He gasps and he splutters and he thinks he can hear voices somewhere above him - laughing, whispering,

There's a hand on his forehead.

It slides down and twists in his hair, _yanks._

He thinks he might yelp.

Someone laughs.

 _No._ It can't be _him._

It can't be.

Robin would have killed him.

Maybe he is dead. Maybe this hell.

 _He thought he was_ free.

"Stop whining, Gisborne and open your eyes." Vaisey says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's brow furrows, "It says he saw Isabella in a village near York." He turns to Tuck, "But that's impossible, right?"

When Vaisey was a little boy someone told him that there was something broken inside him. Vaisey knew. His sister was the same, he had her, and his parents had enough money to make the nasty rumours go away. So maybe Vaisey likes hearing people scream, there are worse hobbies to have. Like stealing from the rich.

Vaisey will never understand that.

His lip curls when he thinks about Hood. Hood who stole from him, mocked him, ruined his careful thought out plans (he'd spent _years_ on them! Years!) and then Hood went and tried blow him up. _Blow him up._

Oh, he is going to make Hood beg for death ten hundred times over.

But Hood can wait.

He has Gizzy to deal with first.

Traitor. Coward.

It's his fault, really. He shouldn't have put so much faith Gisborne. Guy of someplace that doesn't exist, the leper's son. _Pathetic._ But he was so _pretty._ Oh, Vaisey never touched him before. He made it clear he _could_ though and he _loved_ the way it made Gisborne's skin crawl.

Now Gisborne is stretched out in front of him, all pale skin and fever bright blue eyes and angry red stitches and _oh,_ it's like Christmas and Easter and Hood's execution all at once. Honestly, he's a little surprised Gisborne is still alive (Isabella had been a little over zealous when she shoved that sword into his back) he knew Prince John's physician was good but not _that_ good.

There's a muffled sound from somewhere behind him, in the other room, sounds sort of like a sob. It seems Isabella is finally having a crisis of conscience. Vaisey rolls his eyes. _Women._

On the bed Gisborne pitches and murmurs in French, Vaisey shushes him (imagines Gisborne shuddering with revulsion) and grins.

This will be so much _fun._

* * *

It's Much who captures the horseman, with a loud whoop and a triumphant grin. Robin laughs at Much's glee as John holds the man up against a tree with his staff. The man looks rich enough, his horse's coat is glossy, its mane is neat and untangled. He's dressed in clothes of rich fabric and his hands are smooth and un-calloused. The saddle bags hang low. Definitely wealthy.

Prince John's new sheriff is a lot more competent Vaisey though he's no less vile. He's started placing guards on most of the major roads through Sherwood, a lot of the nobles choose to travel the long way round when they hear about him and his merry band. It's harder to ambush them on the open road, a lot of people in the villages were having to go hungry.

Robin opens his mouth for his usual spiel when the horseman speaks.

"I have a message!" He cries. "A message from Archer!"

John glances back to Robin, Robin frowns. It's been two weeks since Archer left and none of them had been expecting to hear from him again. Robin glances to Kate who shrugs, to Tuck who nods, almost imperceptibly.

Robin nods to John, who releases the man and steps back warily.

"What's the message?" Robin asks suspiciously.

The man shudders, "I-I..." He reaches for the bag slung about his shoulder and draws out a tightly coiled piece of parchment. Robin moves forwards and snatches it from the man's hands (smirks a little when he feels the man shaking) he nods to John and Much, "Take ten percent and let him go."

The man gapes, "But-But!" He protests.

"Now, now good sir," Robin grins. "We're letting you off lightly to show our gratitude but there are too many good people going hungry to let you walk away with all that heavy money."

"We'll just relieve you of some of it," Much adds, still grinning.

Robin turns away, unravels the note. Kate comes up beside him, wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder, "What does it say?"

Robin's brow furrows, "It says he saw Isabella in a village near York." He turns to Tuck, "But that's impossible, right?" It should be impossible. Robin saw the town blow up. There was no way anyone could have survived _that,_ not when the entire castle was blown to bits.

Tuck nods, "That explosion was fast, there's little to no chance that anyone could have escaped. Not unless they had an escape route that led them deep under ground, but even then I would think they'd be at risk of cave ins."

"Maybe Archer was wrong," Kate suggests.

But he wouldn't be, would he? Archer wouldn't lie about this and he wouldn't have told them about it unless he were sure. "It's impossible though..." He whispers. _Impossible and_ unfair. How come _she_ gets to survive but Allan and Gisborne didn't? How come he loses everything and evil still survives? He thinks of Marian's dying act and Allan's dead eyes and Gisborne's stuttered words, he growls.

"Maybe there was a way out we didn't know about?" Tuck says, patting Robin's arm.

"A way out of where?"Much asks, craning his neck to see what the letter says, not that he can read. Robin had promised to teach him when they got back from Palestine the first time but then there had been the whole outlaw thing and it had just got pushed to the back of his mind. Like a lot of things.

Robin snarls and tosses it away, stalking off in to the forest, ignoring Much and Kate's yells.

This isn't fair.

This isn't _fair._

* * *

When he gets back to the camp everyone's sitting, grim faced. "So what do we do about this?" John asks.

"We find her," Robin says firmly. He already knows his gang will protest but there's a fire coiling in his body, the kind of fire that kept him going in Palestine through sand and blood and death. The kind of fire that drove him to try and kill Gisborne for Marian.

"Master..." Much begins but Tuck cuts him off, "Robin, revenge is not our style." He says warningly.

Kate too is protesting, "Oh, Robin can't we just leave it?"

"No," Robin snaps firmly. "No, alright? I'm sick of this, why does she get to survive? Allan didn't. Gisborne didn't! Why does she get to live freely?"

"What do you suggest then?" John mutters, eyeing Robin warily, "Hunting her down and killing her?"

"Killing is _not_ our way, Robin." Much interjects. He's fidgeting, Robin hasn't seen him this agitated since the Holy Land.

"It's her fault Allan's dead," Robin snaps. "Don't we owe him this?"

"Allan wouldn't want-" Much starts but he falters. "Maybe he would..."

"Maybe so," John cuts him off. "But we should be _here_ , Robin. People rely on us. We cannot just abandon them."

"No," Robin snarls. "Don't you get it? If Isabella survived, Vaisey did too."

"You don't know that, Robin." Tuck interjects.

"I _do,_ Tuck!" And he does. He can feel it in his gut, scrabbling around like a rat. "Think about all he's taken from us, don't you want this to be over?"

"Robin," Tuck says quietly, dark eyes boring into his. "What you're taking about is revenge, plain and simple. It is a sin."

"It would be _justice._ " Robin snaps. Much for once is silent, glance between him and Tuck, John drops his gaze.

"I agree," Kate says, they all turn towards her, "With Robin. We need to finish this. I mean, they could be up there planning an attack on us, Isabella knows where our camp is."

Robin smiles at her gratefully. "It'd only take a day or two get up there, if we give the villagers extra from our stores then..." He trails off, John is nodding, Kate is smiling, Tuck looks unconvinced and Much is grumbling about giving away their food.

"It would be nice," John says, "To do away with him once and for all. For Allan. And Marian, and Roy."

"Well, I'm not about to let you three go alone," Much mutters.

Tuck sighs. "If there's no convincing you otherwise..."

Robin grins, "Great. It's too dangerous to get the food to the villages now. We'll do it first thing in the morning. Then we move out."

* * *

Later when Kate's curled up against his back she presses her lips to his neck. He's still not sure how he feels about this. This being the fact that Kate is beautiful and strong and clever but he can't help feeling a little disappointed every time he wakes up to blonde rather than dark hair.

"Are you thinking about Gisborne?" She asks.

Robin blinks, rolls to face her. "Why would I be thinking about Gisborne?"

She shrugs sleepily, "Isabella survived, you think Vaisey did too. I just thought...You felt guilty about him."

Robin sighs. "He got run through with a sword, Kate. He was dead when I left him."

Kate hums, "I know but still. You shouldn't feel guilty anyway, one good deed doesn't make him a good man, you know."

_I know,_ Robin thinks. He still feels guilty, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so choppy! Things'll be longer and a little less jumpy from next chapter onwards :)

The road will be long and Robin is tired. He's been tired since the Holy Land, he's been tired since this war with the Sheriff began, he's been tired since the crusades.

It would be easy, he thinks, to just lie here in his beloved Sherwood and just sleep. But he can't. There are too many people who need him.

"Maybe someone should stay here," he suggests, looking over their empty camp. It's a half hearted suggestion, there's only five of them now after all, but he needs to give them the option.

Tuck has managed to acquire them some horses and he smiles across at Robin, "We're with you Robin."

Kate smiles and Much shoots him a fond look while John grumbles as he swings up into his saddle. "For Allan," John says sternly.

Oh, Robin loves them. The lengths they'll go for him.

"What's the plan?" Kate asks, "When we get to York, I mean. Prince John has blamed us for the attack on Nottingham, we won't exactly be low profile."

Robin shakes his head, "We lay low at the inn, meet up with Archer, find Isabella."

"Home by the weekend," John mutters.

"Well at least we'll be sleeping indoors for once," Much says happily. "On nice feather beds."

Robin laughs.

* * *

There's a jackdaw on the windowsill preening his dark feathers. When she was younger she loved to bird watch, mother used to help her draw them in a little bound book father had bought her from London. It burnt up with her home in Locksley. Like everything else.

She never liked jackdaws much but there's nothing much else she can do, she's stuck here for another two weeks. Oh, she could leave, there's nothing stopping her. But she can't.

She can hear Vaisey humming to himself in the other room, at least the screaming has stopped. One month. That was the deal. Vaisey gets Guy for one month, then Isabella has her revenge. It sounded so good when Vaisey had whispered it to her in her room all those weeks ago.

This was the man who had sold her to a sadist to save his own skin, who had burned down their home, killed their parents. He had tortured people, murdered them, destroyed lives for the barest hint of power. He was repulsive, weak, evil. He deserved everything Vaisey did to him.

So why, then, does her skin crawl every time she hears her brother crying out?Why can't she leave?

She hears the clatter of the rickety front door, moves in to the lightly stocked pantry and picks at the stale loaf she finds there. Two of Vaisey's guards are in there and she flashes them a convincing smile. Her brother is in the next room, she's not sure why her feet carry through to it.

"Isabella," Guy gasps when his fevered eyes fall on her, and there's blood in his mouth, over flowing. He's choking. "Isabella," he says again. "Please."

She stares at him. He looks like a ghost, pale and bloody. "P-please, what Guy?" She stammers.

"If you- if you have any love...if you ever did for me, please. Kill me. Kill me." He breaks off, coughing wetly.

And no, this shouldn't be happening. This is all wrong. This isn't what she wanted (maybe it was sometime ago when she was still Lady Thornton) but now? What would mother say?

"Please, Isabella," his eyes flutter. "S'il vous plait, Isabella, tuez-moi, s'il vous plait."

"I can't," she mumbles. "I can't."

* * *

They reach York by evening the next day, the inn is perilously close to the castle but Robin figures its the last place they'll look for them. Not that anyone is looking for them per se. Much is ridiculously happy with his meagre straw mattress and scratchy blanket and even John seems happy when the inn keeper brings up a hot meal for them (though Robin is fairly certain they're all overjoyed not to be eating Much's shaky efforts - Much included.)

"When do we meet Archer?" Tuck asks quietly, the rest of their band is sleeping, Kate's head in Robin's lap.

"Hopefully tomorrow," Robin replies.

Tuck sighs, "What do you plan to do, Robin? When you find Isabella?"

Kill her, Robin thinks, she'd deserve it, but he knows he won't. But Vaisey? He's a whole different story. "I don't know, Tuck." He says eventually. "But she needs to pay for what she's done."

* * *

Archer does meet them the next day, turns up on the windowsill of their room and Robin starts to understand why Marian always looked faintly amused. Archer did look pretty silly crouched out there with a smug grin. He tells them about a house a few miles out of York, had been abandoned until a few weeks ago.

"Want me to come with, brother?" Archer asks.

Robin shakes his head, "This needs to be low key."

Archer nods, "Let me know if you need anything, Robin. Anything, alright?" He presses a piece of parchment into Robin's hand, "Our hideout." He explains.

Robin smiles, "Will do, Robin Hood."

His brother grins and swings himself down to drop gracefully to the street below.

* * *

They find the house easily enough, watch it for a few hours to make sure and Much complains so much that Robin almost sends him back to the inn (which he thinks Much was hoping for anyway.)

Then they see a black clad balding man.

Beside him Much freezes, "Is that...?"

"Looks like you were right, Robin," Tuck says grimly.

John growls and makes to stand up but Robin catches his sleeve, "Wait. We don't know if he's alone. I'm not losing anyone else today."

"Fine," John huffs. "But when we get in there, Robin, him we kill. No last minute plan changes."

Robin nods. "Kate, Much, I want you two outside. Anyone who tries to run you take them down. Tuck, John, you're with me. Vaisey won't be expecting us so there shouldn't be much of a struggle-"

Tuck cuts him off, "Robin, Vaisey works for Prince John, he could have any number of guards in there."

"So be careful then," Robin says, standing. "Come on, let's move."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Much circle around the little house and Robin has John and Tuck spread out, John goes round the side, Tuck goes round the back. He goes in the front way.

The door isn't locked.

There are two royal guards in the first room, relaxing and chatting amiably, a flagon of ale between them. One of them manages to reach for his sword (knocking the flagon on to the floor where it shatters loudly and Robin winces) Robin cuts him down, his friend barely has time to register what's happening before he too is on the floor bleeding.

( _We do not kill,_ Much's voice says in his head.)

Two more guards barrel in from some other room in the house, swords at the ready and Robin grins. He hasn't felt this thirst, this _hunger_ for battle since the Holy Land. Somewhere, somewhere deep within him, there's a coil of disgust. He never wanted to be this man again but then again he never wanted to be an outlaw. Life wasn't meant to go like this but it did and for right now this bloodthirsty soldier who cuts mean down with ease is who he needs to be.

He takes them out, leaves them gurgling and moaning on the floor and passes through into a pantry room where Tuck and John have subdued a further four men. "The Sheriff?" he asks, panting.

They both shake their head and Robin silently swears, moving back through the house. There's a door beside the entry to the pantry and Robin tries it, finds it locked and frowns, "John," he calls, spinning but when he turns he's met with an all too familiar grin.

"Well, hullo Hood. I was wondering when you'd find my little hide out," Vaisey purrs.

* * *

It registers somewhere in Isabella's head that something downstairs is amiss. She hears the sound of breaking glass and the harsh clash of metal, the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor. She thinks maybe she should go down, she has a dagger (that Guy gave her years ago, she could use it.)

There's only one person she can think of who'd break in, who'd hunt them down and take out the guards.

_Robin._

She's not on his side anymore, if she ever was (there was a part of her that really did want that farm and those children and that life with him that they both knew they could never have) she knows he'll kill her on sight. Or one of his men will (probably the woman - what was that old saying about hell and scorned women?) So she should probably be fighting _against_ them. But she can't defend Vaisey.

She _can't._

She's never had a black and white life. There's never been just _good_ and _bad_ but now there are so many shades of gray she can't see any other colour. She's drowning.

It registers somewhere deep within her that Vaisey might kill Guy rather than let Robin save him (if he _can_ be saved.)

She thinks maybe she should do something but her legs won't work.

She feels like a child again watching her house burn down with her parents inside.

Her world is ending (maybe it's already ended and this is just the grand finale) and she can't do anything but sit on her bed and hope that Robin has an inch of mercy left in his heart for her.

* * *

"Vaisey," Robin growls.

John and Tuck have emerged from the pantry and flank him on either side, he has this absurd urge to tell them to stand down because this is _his_ fight but that'd be wrong. Vaisey's caused them both suffering in equal measure.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop right there," Vaisey sniggers. "That's my _special_ room. I can't have you _contaminating_ it."

Robin catches John's eye, nods to the door but as John moves towards it a throwing dagger thunks in to it heavily. "I said, _no_. _"_ Vaisey snaps, brandishing a few more daggers.

Robin laughs, "You're outnumbered, Vaisey. Your guards are all _dead,_ you really think you can fight us all off? Give up."

Vaisey's eyes are darting between them despite the cool smile on his face, he's panicking, Robin can tell. There's no way out for him this time. No guards, no master-at-arms, no Prince John to hide behind. The daggers lower a fraction. The beast in Robin's stomach purrs.

"Open that door, John," he barks, then he glances back at Vaisey. "Is there anyone else here beside you?"

Vaisey snorts, "There's an old friend of yours upstairs. I assume you'll want to slaughter her as well."

Robin nods to Tuck and the friar heads for the rickety wooden stairs.

"You know," Vaisey says, as John thuds in to the door. "I may have misjudged you. I always thought you were a spineless do-gooder but _this_ Robin? _This_ Robin I _like._ "

The door falls off it's hinges and John disappears in to the room.

Robin's skin crawls. "I'm nothing like you, Vaisey."He spits.

"Robin..." John's unsure voice calls from the room.

"That's what they all say," Vaisey giggles. "But I can see it, Locksley. You _like_ the bloodshed. You _like_ the killing. You're no better than me."

" _Robin_!" John's voice again, more insistent this time.

Tuck appears at the bottom of the stairs, Isabella trailing after him. "Tuck, John needs you." he says and Tuck nods, heading in to the room with John.

Isabella's eyes are wide and blank, he tosses her a length of rope. "Tie him up." He orders, gesturing with his blade. Isabella moves to obey, her movements are sluggish, as though she's in a dream. Once she's done Robin ties her wrists and shoves them both in to the little pantry, shutting the door firmly before turning in to the now door-less chamber.

Tuck is bent over someone chained by their wrists to a bed frame. The man is naked but for a thin pair of breeches, bloodstained. His skin is pale, a hundred shades of bruised and littered with swirly cuts and whip marks. He's sweating, wracked with fever and murmuring under his breath in a desperate, ragged voice.

Robin moves forwards to see the man's face and feels like the breath has been knocked out of him.

" _Gisborne?"_ he breaths.

* * *

Much raises his head slightly when he sees the cottage door open and Tuck emerges. He signals to Kate who emerges from the opposite side of the field and they move forward to meet them and Much is apprehensive because Tuck's expression is grim. Maybe they didn't find Vaisey. Maybe it was just a look alike.

But then John is emerging and he's carrying someone and Much breaks in to a run because if that's Robin then- Much doesn't want to think about that.

When he gets closer he realises that it can't be Robin because the man John's carrying is too long limbed, has too much hair. He recognises that man (and he's supposed to be dead too, well he _looks_ dead anyway.)

He reaches Tuck and John and Tuck says, "We need to get away from here. We need to get _him_ away from here." he says, gesturing to Gisborne.

"What about-" Much begins and Tuck cuts him off.

"Robin's dealing with Vaisey and Isabella."

_Isabella?_ Does no one stay dead these days?

Kate reaches them panting and wide eyed, "What's happening? How's _he_ here?" she asks, bewildered.

"Robin wants you in there with him," Tuck says. "You're to meet us at the empty cottage a few miles from here."

And Much blinks at that because Archer said that was for _emergencies only_ but he looks again at Gisborne and guesses that yes, this qualifies as an emergency.

"Much," Tuck says, "You're with us."

And then they're running again.

* * *

When Kate reaches the cottage she finds Robin standing over Vaisey's body.

His sword is bloody and there's a wild-eyed look in her eyes that scares her more than Prince John's men ever did.

"Robin..." she begins softly and he startles like a wild animal, turns towards her, eyes dark. " _Robin!_ " she repeats, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

He blinks a few times, "Kate." he rasps.

"It's okay," she says, approaching him slowly, hands spread. "It's okay." She reaches him and touches his shoulder gently. He sighs, leans in to the touch. "It's over."

"No," he says grimly. "No, it's not." He indicates a corner of the room and Kate turns to find Isabella Gisborne staring blankly back at her.

* * *

The abandoned cottage Archer told them about is little more than a ruin but it's shelter and Archer must have used it semi-frequently because there are bedrolls and food stores.

John lowers Gisborne on to one of the bedrolls and Tuck's darting about searching for any medical supplies. Much is starting to realise just how serious this might be. "Why's he shaking like that?" he asks, as Tuck shoves a damp cloth in to his hands and directs him to press it against Gisborne's forehead.

"Infection," Tuck replies distractedly. "The wounds." He growls, "This is no good! We need medicines or he's going to die."

"I'll go to town," John says, moving towards the door. "Just tell me what you need."

"Anything antiseptic," Tuck says back. "Much, go into the hills and see if you can find any lavender."

"Lavender?" Much repeats dazedly.

"Yes," Tuck snaps. "Lavender or sage. Go! _Now!_ "

Much doesn't need telling twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend it's easy to make lavender oil for antiseptic purposes :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, not beta'd, enjoy.
> 
> (Also, sorry if anyone's a little OOC, I haven't watched Robin Hood for like ever.)

"What do we do with them?" John asks gruffly, arms crossed.

Robin is pacing. It's been two days, two days holed up in a tiny cottage and running between the forest and the town to find medicines and herbs for Tuck. Two days of frayed nerves and very little sleep, of watching Gisborne moan and shake while John shakes his head and Kate watches tight lipped, sharpening her dagger. 

Guy is going to live, Tuck has said. Robin's glad, sort of. 

"I don't know," he mutters. "I don't _know_." 

They're outside, gathered around a small fire with a meagre pot of stew bubbling over it. Much is inside, mostly because he's the only one except for Tuck that Robin trusts not to slit Gisborne's throat. 

"I still can't believe you let Isabella live," John mutters with a pointed look at Kate.

Kate huffs. "It was the right thing to do," she mutters, looking away. Robin's still a little proud of that, a little annoyed too. Now they have her to deal with along with Gisborne. 

John narrows his eyes and rounds on Tuck instead, "And _you_ saved Gisborne's life." He says, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Gisborne saved Robin's life," Tuck says calmly. "And killing is not our way."

"And fought alongside you, John," Robin adds. He knows that most of this is sleep deprivation and stress because he's feeling it too, but they've maybe ignored all this for too long. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "Besides, we couldn't just leave him there." 

"Robin," John begins gently, "I know you felt guilty about what happened to him but he did far more bad than good."

Robin knows. He's been reminded several times during the last few weeks. "Tuck, how long until Gisborne is able to look after himself?" He asks eventually.

"Not for a few weeks yet," Tuck says grimly. "If we left him now he'd die."

"Okay, so how about we get him well again and then he's on his own?" Robin suggests.

Kate and John exchange a look. "He'd be in our Sherwood?" John asks slowly.

"We can't stay here forever, our people needs us," Robin reminds him. John still looks unconvinced so Robin sighs, "If it makes you that uncomfortable we can find one of the temporary shelters and keep him there, deal?" 

John nods.

"And Isabella?" Kate asks, "We can't just let her go. God knows what she'll do." 

There's silence then until Tuck says slowly, "I think we should allow the people of Nottingham to decide." 

"Like a trial?" Robin asks, "You know that they may decide to execute her?"

Tuck nods, "I know. I accept that."

"And you two?" Robin asks. Kate and John nod and Robin nods too, "We'll leave tomorrow then. I'll see if Archer can get us a cart or something." He turns back to the cottage, "I should go take over for Much," he mutters. 

"You're not going to eat?" Kate asks, worriedly.

Robin makes a noncommittal noise as he pushes open the door. He knows, logically, that there's not much else they can do with the Gisborne siblings, Isabella will get what she deserves but Guy? Robin wants something better for him. Even if he's done more bad than good. But then if he's so quick too excuse Guy shouldn't he have at least a _tiny bit_ of sympathy for Isabella? She'd hardly had it easier than her brother. At least Guy had _chosen_ his life, Isabella had been forced to marry a monster.

"Thank The Lord, Robin," Much says as Robin taps him on the shoulder. He's sat on a rickety chair beside the bed they've got Gisborne on, Isabella is handcuffed behind him. Silent as ever. It's unnerving, really, she hasn't tried to talk herself out of it yet.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me! And at dinner time too! I know I haven't done as much running around as you lot but I still get hungry you know!" Much says, "Besides, I - "

Robin cuts off Much's rambling with a small chuckle, "Go and eat Much. I'll watch these two." 

Much springs up but then his face falls, "But what about you, M- Robin?" And then he glances at Isabella with pursed lips, "And _her_?" 

Robin smiles, "Just make sure there's some left over, okay? But don't until you've all had your fill." 

Much looks like he's about to argue but evidently his love of food wins out because he beams and nods before scampering out. Robin sighs and sits down heavily in his vacated chair,glancing at Isabella as he does so, "We've decided your fate." He says.

She looks disinterested, staring at the fire burning itself out in the grate.

"We're going to let the people of Nottingham and Locksley decide what to do to you," he says, leaning over Gisborne to check his bandages. "We felt that would be justice." 

She makes a soft sound and Robin turns to her, "You don't sound very afraid."

She shifts, "No, not anymore. Maybe, it's what I deserve."

Robin frowns, "They could kill you, you know." 

Isabella doesn't respond, instead she looks to her brother, pale and still. "What about him?" 

Robin swallows, "I haven't decided yet." 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," she says when the silence stretches too long. 

"Me too," Robin murmurs before he can stop himself. 

Isabella frowns, "For what?" 

"When we were children," Robin says softly, "I didn't say anything when you two were banished. I should've. I should've done something for you."

Isabella looks surprised for a few moments but then it's gone, replaced by a mask of neutrality, "Yes," she says coldly. "You should have." 

"Where did you go?" He asks, because he's never really thought about before all this, before his father came back. France, he'd assumed but he's no idea how they would have got there. Gisborne was what, fifteen? Isabella was younger than him, ten maybe? Robin doesn't remember. He can't even begin to imagine how they paid their way.

"To our grandparents, in France," she says, frowning. "Until news about my father's condition reached them, of course." 

Robin can't help but feel responsible. 

"Tell me about it," he says and she stares at him. 

"Why? So you can gloat? Or is this some sort of self indulgent angst thing?" She snaps.

"No," Robin half-snarls. "I just... I want to know."

She looks at him for a very long time and then she sighs, "When we left Locksley we had to get to a port, but we had no money..."

-

Tuck is on the night shift and the cottage is quiet but for the snores of John and Much and the distant patter of rain. Robin shifts in his blankets and sighs. He'll get no sleep tonight, his mind is abuzz. 

"Robin," Kate whispers, "Are you awake?" She rolls to face him and he holds out a hand for her, beckoning. She shifts closer, against his chest and he wraps his arms around her. 

"Okay?" He asks.

She nods, tracing circles on his chest, then she hums. "I think Guy should stand trial too." She says quietly. 

Robin sighs, "Kate..." 

"No, Robin, listen. I _know_ you feel like you did wrong by him but you were a _child_ and you had just lost your father. For all you knew it was is fault. But he _chose_ to follow the Sheriff and to do all those awful things. No one made him do that. I mean look at us, none of us had the best start in life but we all chose to follow _you_. Even Allan. He's not your brother, Robin. Not really." 

Robin sits up, tugs at his hair in frustration. 

"He killed my brother," Kate says, voice a low hiss. "He killed _Marian_."

"Don't you think I know that?" Robin snaps, loud enough that Tuck looks through the archway at them and Much (almost) jerks awake. He waves Tuck away and apologises silently. 

"I just don't understand," Kate says, half-desperately. "Robin, talk to me." 

Robin rubs at his eyes, "I don't either." He says eventually. 

-

Archer does manage to procure them a wagon, a covered one, and four horses. Robin doesn't ask where he got them from but Archer assures them that no ones going to come after them and they _probably_ won't get arrested somewhere along the road. Not for the wagon, anyway.

They leave the next day, John rides up front with Isabella, ankles cuffed together. The rest of them take turns in riding alongside and watching over Gisborne in the back. If anyone stops them they say they're travelling merchants, heading home to collect more produce. It's believable enough and Robin doesn't really expect to be stopped though. As long as they steer clear from Prince John's men they should be fine. 

Gisborne wakes up on the second day and _of course_ Robin's riding with him. He can't help but feel a wave of relief rush over him as Gisborne's eyes flutter open clear for the first time since they found him.

He groans and shuts his eyes almost immediately, "Is it your turn now, Hood?" He rasps. "Didn't think you'd die so soon after me."

It takes Robin a few minutes to fully understand what Guy's saying and when he does he can't help but smile a little at its absurdity, "You're not dead, Gisborne. And neither am I." 

Gisborne peers up at him, "I thought this was hell. Thought I was getting what I deserved."

"Not yet, Gisborne."

"Gods, so all that really happened," his breath hitches a little and he winces in pain.

"Easy," Robin says gruffly, "You'll be alright if you rest up." 

"What about Vaisey?" Guy asks, eyes suddenly wide. Robin flinches a little at the memory of Guy's mangled body - things Robin couldn't even _imagine_.

"He's dead," Robin says, "You're safe."

"You killed him?"

"Yes," and then Robin smiles reassuringly, "And I did a better job than you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ramble filler type stuff, also I have no idea what to do with Isabella? Anyone have suggestions/voting etc?

Guy wakes up with a clear head for the first time in days. There's a moment where he's sure he's dead, he must be because Vaisey wouldn't - but then he knows its a trick. It _has_ to be a trick. 

Vaisey wouldn't let him go.

He's staring up at a leaf-covered ceiling and it's absurdly peaceful. There are even _birds_ singing. He doesn't move for a long time, lets his eyes fall shut and concentrates on breathing. He doesn't think he's missing anything - he can feel all his limbs at least. 

Everything hurts though.

_Everything._

He shifts experimentally and it sends a renewed wave of pain through his body and he groans.

"If you're awake, Gisborne, the least you could do is talk to me," a familiar voice says from his left. "You've no idea how boring this is."

He's dreaming. He must be dreaming. 

He turns his head slightly and sure enough Robin of Locksley is smirking down at him. 

Maybe he's finally cracked. This is some god forsaken hallucination, some product of his guilt. 

(He thinks he might remember waking up in a carriage but he's sure that was a dream too.)

Robin rolls his eyes, "You're not dreaming, Gisborne. You're really here."

Guy stares, tries to sit up but his body protests too loudly, so he flops back down, biting back another groan. "Where am I?" He manages. His throat feels raw, like he's worn it out.

"Sherwood," Locksley says, sitting forward slightly. "In one of our shelters."

It doesn't make sense. 

Robin thought he was _dead_. How could he have - ?

Guy's scrabbling for something to say but every time he gets the words straight in his mind they slip away and the look in Robin's eyes is getting less and less impatient. " _Why_?" He settles on. 

Robin snorts, "Come on, Gisborne. Even _you_ didn't deserve what Vaisey was doing to you." He dropped his gaze for a moment and when his eyes met Guy's again there was no trace of his usual cocky arrogance. "How much do you remember?" He asks quietly.

Guy doesn't know. Guy doesn't really want to know. He knows _what_ happened, he can remember some of it in flashes.

"I don't... A little..." Vaisey had taken him from the tunnels, they'd been in a small room. Not just them, it wasn't just them. "Isabella," he mutters, more to himself than anyone else. 

"She's alive," Robin says. 

Part of Guy is glad. The other part is terrified. He knows what she's capable of. 

"She's not here," Robin says quickly. "But don't worry, we've got her."

Guy swallows, "What are you going to do with her?" 

"She'll stand trial, the people of Nottingham and Locksley will decide what to do with her." 

"And me?" 

Robin stares at him for a long time. Then: "I have to change your bandages." He says gruffly. 

-

"Was he awake?" Kate asks. She's sat in front a simmering pot, sharpening her sword. Isabella is sat a few feet away gazing off into the distance. It's been so frustrating having both of the Gisbornes since they got back, it's meant having two people out of action most of the day. 

Robin nods and drops down beside her, "He actually seemed a little bit together. I think he's getting better." He leans over to inspect to the contents of the pot.

"Pigeon," Kate supplies. "And whatever herbs Tuck threw in there." 

"Better than rat at least," Robin sits forward to stir the pot. "How was she?" He asks, nodding towards Isabella.

"Quiet." Kate says, "As usual."  
Robin hums, puts his arm to Kate and curls it around her as she shuffles closer. Isabella stands trial tomorrow and he has no idea how he's feeling about that. On the one hand their people could condemn her to death, have her hanged. He's not sure who'd carry out the sentence, not sure where they'd do it. Would they need to do it right then and there? Would it be better if they let her have a day before they condemned her to death? 

Should death even be an option?

He'd killed men before, of course he had. But this was different, felt different. She wasn't an enemy soldier. Wasn't about to kill them. But she'd done awful things (and had awful things done to her.) 

And that was just if she was sentenced to death, what if she wasn't?

They had nowhere to imprison her, they couldn't afford to be one man short because she needed watching, and he wasn't sure he trusted the villagers with her. They couldn't use the cells in Nottingham, not with a new sheriff arriving within the month and they could hardly build a cell especially for her.

But they couldn't let her go either. 

Sometimes he thinks it would have been easier if they'd killed her back at the cottage, with Vaisey, when his veins were thrumming with bloodlust and all he could feel was white hot rage. 

"What about Gisborne?" Kate asks quietly. 

Robin tenses.

She sighs, "I know you don't want to talk about this, Robin, but - "

"Then why bring it up?" 

She moves away from him, cups his face, "I just need to know that you'll do the right thing when the time comes." 

He shrugs her off, "I _will_." 

She sighs, she's given up arguing with him these days. Most of them have. She stands up, "Watch the fire," she mutters. "And _her_. I'm going to see what's taking the others so long." 

Robin stands up, "Kate - " he begins, half-heartedly but she's already gone, vanishing into the darkening forest. He sighs after her, drops back down beside the fire and glares at it moodily.   
In her corner Isabella shifts. 

"What?" He snaps, twisting to face her. He can't see her face properly, it's darker in the shelter and she's sat as far away from the flames as she can. It registers somewhere in Robin that she must be freezing. It also registers that he doesn't care anymore.

She shrugs, "I just..." Her voice is quiet, rough from disuse. "Why are you doing this?" 

Robin sighs irritably, "Doing what, Isabella?" 

"You're losing your friends because you're sentimental about my brother." 

"I'm _not_ sentimental about him," Robin mutters.

-

Robin's on watch duty tonight. He doesn't mind it much, it's still Summer, still warm. The shelter Gisborne's in isn't too far away and from where he's sitting, high up in a tree, he can see the clearing it's hidden in. They don't really need to have a watchman these days, no one who's looking for them is that desperate. It'll all change when Prince John returns, but for now its peaceful. 

Just him and his beloved Sherwood. 

He jumps a little at the sudden rustling below home, glances down and smiles, "You should be asleep, Tuck. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"I could say the same to you, Robin." 

"I'm fine, Tuck. To tell you the truth I'll be glad when this is all over." 

Tuck made a soft noise that Robin couldn't place. It could have been disbelieving, it could have been interest or sympathy. Robin shifts and jumps down from the branch to join Tuck at the entrance to their shelter. "What do you think the people will decide?" He asks, when the silence stretches too long. 

Tuck is silent and then, "What would like them to decide?"

Robin sighs, fidgeting with an arrow. "I don't know. She _deserves_ to die. She tried to kill us, kill _everyone_..."

"But?" Tuck prompts.

"I don't _know_ , Tuck." 

"It doesn't make you weak, you know, to have sympathy for them. You more than most have a connection to them, especially to Isabella. She meant a lot to you."

Robin stabs at the earthy ground, it still hurts - Isabella's betrayal - it should make him want to see her death all the more, but it doesn't. All he can see now is her at ten, head bowed, clutching Guy's hand as they left Locksley all those years ago.

"You don't need to be present, you know." Tuck says. "We can handle it and Gisborne's bandages will need changing. I don't think Much will do it after last time." 

Robin grins at the memory. Gisborne had woken up last time Much was there, in a fevered daze. He'd nearly broken Much's nose with a clumsy uppercut. "No," he says eventually. "I should be there. Wouldn't feel right not to be." 

-

Guy's awake when he gets to other shelter the next day, propped up awkwardly and peeling apart leaves. He meets Robin's eyes warily, like a caged beast. Robin holds up the dried meats, bread and water he's brought, "Don't worry, Gisborne. I bring tidings of food, not death." 

He sets down the food and leans over Gisborne, taking in the stained bandages that covered most of his body. There was less blood this time and Gisborne's skin had lost some of its fevered pallor, "Congratulations," he says, sitting back. "I think you'll live."

Gisborne doesn't say anything but he accepts the bread Robin holds out for him. 

"Your sister stands trial today," Robin says, watching Guy carefully. In the end he hadn't been able to go. Isabella had stared at him all morning and he was ratty from standing guard for most of the night. He trusts Tuck and Much to keep things in check.

Gisborne stays silent, picking at the bread.

"I'll tell you what they decide tomorrow," he says quietly, bending to unpack the fresh bandages Tuck had packed. He holds them up, "Do you want me to wait until you're do e eating." 

Gisborne shrugs.

"Christ, Gisborne, I'm beginning to understand why people never liked spending time with you," Robin mutters.

Gisborne rolls his eyes, "Don't pretend you're here for anything but your own amusement, Hood. You've never been a good actor," he drawls.

And for some reason that accusation really hurts. He schools his features into something a little less like hurt before snapping, "You're right, I don't _have_ to be here. I could have left you to die in that cottage but I didn't." He's about to go on but Gisborne lowers his gaze.

"Maybe you should have," he mutters.

" _Gods_ , Gisborne if you want to die so badly just say the word." 

Gisborne glares at him, "Why spare my life if you're just going to take it later?" 

Robin swallows, picks up the bandages again, "I won't let that happen." He says, without quite knowing why. Gisborne startles a little at that but aside from a confused look he throws Robin's way he doesn't react.


End file.
